


¿Puedo tener tanto?

by anita4869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, compañeros de piso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita4869/pseuds/anita4869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel está enamorado de su mejor amigo Dean, con quien también comparte apartamento. Siempre asumió que era algo no correspondido, hasta que una noche descubre que no es así...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Puedo tener tanto?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Have This Much?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764527) by [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily). 



Si hay algo en la vida de lo que Castiel Novak está seguro, es que estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo es una mierda. En gran medida. Y cuando dicho mejor amigo resulta ser también la persona con la que compartes apartamento, la tentación es una lucha diaria. Claro que no es culpa de Castiel que Dean sea divertido, e inteligente, y amable, y por encima de todo ridículamente atractivo. Castiel es humano, y después de dos años viviendo con Dean, su antes inocente encaprichamiento ha alcanzado el nivel de 'enamoramiento perdido'.

Las noches como esta son las peores. Castiel ha estado trabajando hasta tarde, y cuando por fin vuelva al apartamento, sabe que Dean no estará allí. Su amigo tiene una cita con Bela, una chica con la que lleva un par de meses saliendo. Castiel no puede evitar que solo pensar en ello le ponga enfermo de celos, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción más que aguantarse. Quiere a Dean, pero como sabe que no es correspondido, quiere que Dean sea feliz y salga con gente.

Castiel planea irse a la cama pronto y sobrevivir a este viernes noche durmiendo, pero cuando gira la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta del apartamento, descubre que Dean está definitivamente allí, en el sofá de la sala. Castiel se pregunta brevemente si Dean habrá invitado a Bela a que venga en vez de salir, pero cuando echa un vistazo a la habitación, ve que la única compañía que Dean tiene es la botella de whiskey medio vacía en su mano.  
Dean alza la vista al escuchar la puerta y sonríe a Cas.

\- Hey, Cas.

A Castiel no le lleva mucho tiempo darse cuenta de qué está pasando.

\- Estás borracho -afirma, lanzando las llaves a la mesa antes de sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo.

\- Puede... -murmura Dean, mirando a Castiel y parpadeando con sus ojos excepcionalmente verdes.

\- Definitivamente -corrige Castiel, entrecerrando los ojos mientras aparta la botella de Dean-. ¿No se supone que tenías una cita con Bela?

\- Yup... -es la única respuesta que obtiene.

Sin previo aviso, Dean se acurruca al lado de Castiel, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Por agradable que sea, solo sirve para confundirle.

\- ¿Te importa explicar un poco más, Dean?

Dean se encoge de hombros, echando la mano hacia la botella otra vez, pero Castiel la aparta antes de que su amigo pueda cogerla.

\- ¿Dean?

No hay respuesta. Castiel suspira, sabiendo perfectamente que un Dean borracho no es un Dean muy cooperador.

\- Vale... ¡Cortó conmigo, Cas! -suelta Dean de repente.

\- Oh...

Durante medio segundo Castiel se siente mal por sentirse más alegre que triste ante esa información.

\- Sí, oh -le imita Dean.

Hay un silencio corto, durante el cual Castiel deja la botella en la mesa frente a ellos, lejos del alcance del Winchester.

\- ¿Y sabes qué...? Ni siquiera estoy muy triste -menciona Dean de repente-. ¿Sabes por qué... por qué cortó conmigo? ¿Qué motivo me dio?

Castiel alza las cejas, considerando la pregunta de Dean. Sinceramente no puede imaginarse por qué alguien dejaría marchar a Dean. Él desde luego no lo haría.

\- No lo sé, Dean. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Y de repente, Dean está divagando en un tono ligeramente arrastrado.

\- Dijo que hablo demasiado... sobre ti. Dijo que tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella... menos contigo. Se quejó de que debería haberla invitado a ella a la boda de Bobby y Ellen, no a ti... Que la debería haber invitado a ella cuando fuimos a visitar a Sam a California el fin de semana pasado, no a ti. Dijo... que tenía que haber menos Cas y más Bela...

Dean está apoyado completamente en Castiel ahora, con su respiración cálida cosquilleando en su cuello mientras habla. Y maldita sea si la confesión de Dean no hace que Castiel se sienta culpable hasta los huesos.

\- Dean... lo siento. Me lo podías haber dicho, puedo entender lo que dice Bela, es tu novia. Bueno, era... Supongo que sí que deberías haber hecho esas cosas con ella. Sí que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, me deberías haber dicho que era un problema...

Inesperadamente, Dean resopla.

\- No, pero no es por eso que estoy... que estoy triste. Me alegra que ella cortara conmigo... porque... ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

Castiel gira la cabeza para estudiar la mirada ahora seria en la cara llena de pecas de Dean.

\- Por supuesto. Dime, Dean.

Dean se inclina imposiblemente cerca, fingiendo susurrar en el oído de Castiel, aunque no haya necesidad de secretos cuando solo están los dos.

\- Me alegra que cortara conmigo porque no quiero _menos_ Cas. Quiero... quiero _más_  Cas. Bela siempre se queja de todo lo que debería hacer de otra manera, tú no. Bela siempre... me dice que debería cambiar, y tú nunca haces eso. Bela no me conoce, pero tú sí... Y Bela... tiene ojos azules, pero todo lo que puedo pensar cuando la miro es que no son tan azules como los tuyos... Adoro tus ojos, Cas...

Castiel tiene que reírse, llegando a la conclusión de que Dean borracho realmente no tiene filtro. Aun así, esas palabras encienden una traidora chispa de esperanza en él.

\- Ya deberías saber que puedes tener tanto Cas como quieras, Dean. No hay necesidad de que te emborraches para eso -comenta cuando Dean alza la vista hacia él, claramente esperando por una reacción.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes? -pregunta Dean despacio, acercando su mano a la de Castiel.

Castiel pone los ojos en blanco pero asiente al tiempo que acepta la invitación y entrelaza sus dedos, apoyando ambas manos sobre su regazo.

\- Sí, lo prometo.

Cuando Dean se sienta un poco más recto y pone su cara a la misma altura que la de Castiel, tan cerca que sus narices se tocan, Castiel sabe que está perdido. Puede oler el whiskey en el aliento de Dean, pero no es capaz de hacer que eso le moleste.

\- Dijiste que puedo tener tanto Cas como quiera... -murmura Dean, sus labios apenas rozando con los de Castiel mientras habla-. ¿Puedo tener... tanto?

Probablemente sea la pregunta más fácil que Castiel ha tenido que responder nunca. También es la mejor sensación que ha sentido en toda su existencia.

\- Sí, Dean... Sí que puedes.

Castiel demuestra sus palabras presionando ligeramente sus labios con los de Dean, cerrando los ojos mientras por fin es capaz de deleitarse en esa sensación que ha querido experimentar desde el día en que conoció a su mejor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Iré traduciendo fics cortos que me gusten según los vaya viendo, y si alguien está interesado en pedir alguno concreto, yo encantada de traducirlo (siempre que el autor deje, claro).  
> Si a alguien le interesa, estoy en tumblr en impalaforthree ^^


End file.
